Party of One/Gallery
Pinkie invites Twilight.png|Pinkie invites Twilight to Gummy's party! Pinkie Pie invites Rarity.png|...and Rarity... Pinkie Pie invites Applejack.png|...and Applejack... Pinkie Pie invites Dash.png|...and Dash... Pinkie Pie invites Fluttershy.png|...and Fluttershy Tired Pinkie is tired.png|All before taking a break Silly faces.png|Applejack and Dash make silly faces with each other Applejack and apple bobbing.png|Applejack gets an apple... Rainbow Dash and apple bobbing.png|...and Dash gets an apple! Looking for surprises.png|Dash and Applejack looking for the "surprises" Applejack gets her surprise.png|Applejack gets another apple... on a spring? Rainbowdashgummy.png|Gummy biting Rainbow Dash's face Rainbow Dash gets her surprise.png|Dash gets a Gummy! An embarrased Rainbow Dash.PNG|Dash isn't that happy... Rainbow and Applejack S01E25.png Rainbow Applejack Fluttershy and Rarity S01E25.png Rarity S01E25.png Rarity0 S01E25.png Rarity1 S01E25.png|This punch is divine! Gummy wallows in punch.png|Gummy spikes the punch Rarity Bad_Drink S1E25.png|Rarity realizes the punch might just be contaminated. Rarity2 S01E25.png Rarity Pinkie_Pie Spittake S1E25.png|Rarity spittakes right in Pinkie Pie's face, and she doesn't flinch. She doesn't even blink. Rarity3 S01E25.png|Punch spit! Rarity4 S01E25.png Rarity Pinkie_Pie False_Drink S1E25.png|Poor Rarity. Rarity5 S01E25.png Rarity spits out the punch.png|She spits it out while Pinkie's not watching. Danceparty.png|Everypony can dance! Dancing ponies.png|What a fun time dancing! A dancing Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie busts some moves Pinkie_Pie Extremely_Happy S1E25.png|Pinkie Pie's unbridled (No pun intended) happiness at dancing. Twilight_Sparkle OUCH S1E25.png|It seems Pinkie doesn't know her own strength. Or possibly weight. Fluttershy OUCH S1E25.png|Poor Fluttershy... Party's over.png|Gummy's party is over and everypony had a good time Pinkie wants another party.png|Pinkie wants to throw an afterparty... Awkward much? Twilight making excuses.png|''Conveniently'', Twilight has studying to catch up on Pinkie Pie Wink.jpg|Pinkie's not disappointed though Applejack1 S01E25.png Pinkie and Applejack S01E25.png Applejack2 S01E25.png Applejack3 S01E25.png Applejack4 S01E25.png Applejack5 S01E25.png Applejack6 S01E25.png Applejack making excuses.png|Applejack tries to make an excuse up The Pinkie Stare.png|Who has a worse stare? Pinkie, or Fluttershy? Applejack7 S01E25.png Rarity7 S01E25.png|Oh my how do I say this nicely? Rarity6 S01E25.png|Yes! Take a bath you must you smell like garbage Stinky Spike in love.png|Spike's in love Rarity pushes a stinky Spike away S01E25.png|...and he stinks Rarity6 S01E25.png Rarity7 S01E25.png|Oh my, I don't think I can make it! Rarity making excuses.png|Rarity has to wash her hair to avoid Pinkie's party Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy making excuses.png|Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy also have "plans" Thinking on the spot.png|They're house sitting... Ummm.png|For a bear... Nice watch.png|And they're late so they have to go! A confused Pinkie Pie.png|All the excuses leave Pinkie confused A sneaking Twilight.png|A sneaky Twilight being sneaky Twilight and Mrs. Cake.png|Twilight meets with Mrs. Cake... A sneaking twilight and a box.png|...and sneaks off with a package Pinkie Pie disguised.png|Pinkie Pie is on the case! Rarity8 S01E25.png Rarity9 S01E25.png Rarity10 S01E25.png Twilight and Rarity secretly meet up.png|Rarity and Twilight exchange the package Rarity11 S01E25.png|Rarity sneaking a cake in her tail Rarity and Fluttershy S01E25.png Pinkie Pie as a haybale.png|Pinkie gets a new disguise A sad Pinkie Pie as a haybale.png|Pinkie Pie discovering her friends are hiding from her Hayson.png|Fluttershy gets scared by the haybale with eyes Pinkie spots Dash.png|Pinkie spots Rainbow Dash Pinkie chases Dash 2.png|Pinkie chases Dash up a mountain... Pinkie chases Dash.png|...and back down it Applejack8 S01E25.png Applejack9 S01E25.png Applejack10 S01E25.png Applejack11 S01E25.png Applejack and Pinkie S01E25.png Applejack and Pinkie2 S01E25.png Applejack lying.png|Applejack tries to hide Dash in the barn A suspicious Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie gets too close for comfort Pinkie Pie needs a peeky weeky leeky.png|Pinkie Pie trying to look behind Applejack Okidokey.png|Pinkie is still suspicious Creepy glaring Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie's very suspicious indeed! Applejack12 S01E25.png Applejack13 S01E25.png Applejack14 S01E25.png Applejack15 S01E25.png Applejack16 S01E25.png Applejack sigh S01E25.png Applejack17 S01E25.png Spike and the plate of jems.png|Pinkie invites Spike over for a plate of bribe... er... gems! Spike gets interrogated 1.png|All he has to do is talk Spike gets interrogated 2.png|Light's a bit bright Spike and a mirror.png|Spike posing in front of a mirror when asked to confess Spike gets scared of Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie's a scary pony when angry though There's Fluttershy... S1E25.png Inflated Hair Pinkie S1E25.png My friends don't like my parties S1E25.png Party of One_16_9.png|A sad Pinkie Pie Pinkie and her imaginary friends.png|Pinkie with her new "friends" Crazy Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|Plan a party with Pinkie Pie FANMADE Pinkie Derp.gif|Pinkie going crazy (animated) Newfriends.png|Pinkie is a bit of a nutter sometimes Dash gets creeped out of Pinkie's party.png|When Dash comes... she gets creeped out Dash and Rocky.png|Dash faces off Rocky Dash tries to get Pinkie to move.png|Dash tries to move Pinkie... PinkDash.png|...but just gets sat on Dash with cake on her head.png|Mmmm... Cake... Dash drags Pinkie to the farm.png|Pinkie's going to that party one way or the other Surprise.png|Surprise! An angry Pinkie Pie at her party.png|Too bad Pinkie thinks it's her goodbye party Applejack and Pinkie3 S01E25.png Applejack and Pinkie4 S01E25.png Rarity scared S01E25.png Rarity happy S01E25.png Rari-dawwww S01E25.png Rarity =D S01E25.png Presents for Pinkie.png|But then why are there presents? A cake for Pinkie.png|And a cake? Twilight and a birthday cake.png|It was Pinkie's surprise birthday party! She just forgot it was her birthday... ExplodingHairPinkie_S01E25.png Pinkie hugs all her friends.png|Pinkie Pie and her best friends make up and celebrate Rarity dancing S01E25.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Party of One images